Ok
by Maxalime
Summary: Desde hace mucho... ¡calido sentimiento! one-shot HXD


Ok, no tengo inspiración solo abrí una pagina en blanco y dije "voy a hacer un one-shot" por que todas mis historias son largas y de alguna manera me estresa por que no he terminado ninguna. Disculpen si esto es mediocre, es mi primer fic publicado, no sean duros, grax por leer.

n.n

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ese día no había sido muy bueno, la batalla lo había agotado, cuando en realidad los enemigos no eran más que unos incompetentes con buenas armas y refuerzos, definitivamente no se la había pasado bien, ni siquiera se había podido unir con _ella_…

Desde hace un año, cinco meses, una semana y tres horas… _"si, cuento cada segundo que estoy con ella, y que?"…_ que la conozco, sinceramente creo que hace apenas la he estado empezando a conocer, por mucho tiempo estuvo tratando de caerme bien, fui duro con ella por actuar así incluso le llegue a decir que me molestaba su actitud, cuando en realidad no quería que lo hiciera o que actuara diferente a como _era_ ella, por que ya la _quería_, porque ya representaba un papel importante _en mi_ vida, ya tenia un lugar en mi corazón que se había ganado rápidamente, tan rápido que no supe como, cuando, ni de que manera esa pequeña niña de cabellera roja ya representaba mi mundo, mi ilusión y lo único valioso que nunca me atrevería a perder, me di cuenta que sin _ella_ no valgo, que en su ausencia todo lo que soy no tendría sentido por que de alguna manera _Dita_ ha cambiado mi vida a tal grado de que ella es indispensable para que mi existencia prevalezca.

Es difícil de creer pero la única que sabe la importancia que Dita tiene para mi, es Gasconge mi tan queridamente odiada amiga; lo sabe si, pero no por que se lo hubiera dicho ¡Oh no señor!

Ella me descubrió.

**************************FLASH BACK****************************************

-Ve a mi habitación Alíen-san- la chica jugaba con sus dedos y su pálida tez lucia un delicado sonrojo.

-¡Eh! ¿Acaso estas loca?- pregunto el exaltado; mejor dicho con la temperatura a mil.

-Por favor.- rogo ella tomando una mano de el entre las suyas – Te esperare – y sin decir mas se esfumo entre los pasillos.

…………………………………………………………..

-Chibi idiota-

-¿Eh?-

Gasconge se encontraba recargada en una pared de la nave y miraba a Hibiki con desaprobación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Idiota, dilo de una vez- ella le miro intensamente.

-¿El que?-

Mis mejillas se incendiaron y desafortunadamente no tenía extintor.

-Que la amas.-

De todas las babosadas que podría decir…

Tuvo que escoger esa; la mas grande.

Y la que era verdad.

Pude haberle dicho "waaoo!! ¿Cuándo me has descubierto?"

Aaaa cierto…

Soy Hibiki Tokkai.

-¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Qué estupideces dices?!!!-

No claro que no, ni Dita, ni yo deberíamos saber eso.

-Como quieras- bufo despreocupada- si quieres hablar, ya sabes- y se alejo tintineando sus predominantes caderas.

Maldita seas mujer.

El día en que colgarme de cabeza funcione y me estire, te aplastare con un martillo.

Maldita sea, alguien mas sabe mis sentimientos.

**************************FIN FLASH BACK*******************************

Y prácticamente desde ese día, nadie más sabe lo de Dita.

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una mujer?

Y peor aun...

¡De una muy directa!

"Alíen-san cásate conmigo"

"Tendremos muchos Hibikitos"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa boba niña a la que quiero tanto.

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

¡¡Dita!! ¿Dónde estas?

¡¡¡Necesito mi dosis diaria de estupideces!!!

¿Ven?

El amor es algo estúpido.

No puedo creer que me pase a mí.

No, no pienso decirle nunca que la quiero.

No, no pienso en ella en cada momento; pues en el baño pienso otras cosas.

No, no siento celos de cuando habla con Bart; soy precavido.

No, en la pelea no solo pienso si me uniré o no a ella; también si esta herida o necesita ayuda.

Pero si.

Supongo que estoy enamorado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero es un secreto.

Maldita vergüenza.

Salgo de la habitación de donde esta mi amigo azulado y camino a la cafetería.

***************************

Ella, mi Dita…oh que bien se sentía decir eso por…

Un momento.

¿Ese es…?

-¡Bart!- me acerco refunfuñando- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- esto es el colmo.

-¡Lo siento líder!-

Y se va corriendo no sin antes despedirse de beso de la chica que estaba a su lado.

Dita.

¡Maldito! Sin hacer su trabajo y todavía abrazando a _mi_ chica ¡maldito pelos invisibles!

-Apúrate pelón-

Esto no lo tolero.

-¡2200000 sentadillas!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas sordo?-

Las comienza a hacer rápidamente.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero nada con tocar a _mi_ Dita.

-¡Y tu idiota!- la señalo.

Ella solo me mira.

Maldita sangre.

¡Baja! ¡Baja! ¡No te quedes en mi cabeza!

-¿Qué?-

Dios, si que creció desde los últimos 20 minutos que no la vi.

Se ve hermosa.

-Nada, has lo tuyo-

Le miro indiferentemente aunque me muera por sonreírle.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Querían una empalagosa historia de amor?

Lo siento.

Soy Hibiki Tokkai.

Experto en alejar la miel.

Pero no a _mi_ Dita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_OK_

Así le puse al empezarlo.

Iba a ser el primero pero como que me olvide de el y publique uno de Lovely Complex primero

XD Jitomatazos? Reviews? Amenazas que me exilien del mundo?

Como sea.

Arigato por leer.

n.n


End file.
